Tadashi Kagoshima
Tadoshi was the Captain of the 13th division. As well as being the direct predeccesor of Ryouji Kirishima. Appearance Tadoshi is a young male Shinigami. He wears a red head band to cover his big forehead and a scarf to match. He has brown eyes and black hair. He takes great pride in his hair, so he takes about an hour fixing it before leaving his home.His Shihaksho is longed sleeve, but his Haori is no sleeved. He carries his Zanpakuto on his right side. Personality Tadoshi is a kind and easy to approach. He is quite popular with the ladies, especially after becoming Captain of the 13th Division. Though he does have a tendency to studder a bit when around Woman that he has a crush on. Such as Keiko Osaka and Tsubaki Shihoin when she decended from the Royal Palace. However he doesn't like the attention he gets in his own Squad so he tells some of the girls to maintain proper conduct while at the office. Though he doesn't tend to talk much he is on good terms with the other Captains and is respected by them. Because he goes about his duties like all Shinigami should. Professional and Hard working.﻿ History Tadashi is a Shinigami who came from a low ranking noble Family. The family itself specialized in preparing battle equipment for the forces of the Seireitei. The were great at forging ninja tools that were used in the Onmitsu Kido. 226 years ago he attended the Shinigami Academy and graduated in the six years. Despite his families wishes he joined the 13th Division rather than the Onmitsu. His family heavily disapproed and shunned him, saying you could have been the next Commander of the Onmitsu. The reason he didn't join is because he admired the Captain of the 13th Division at that time, Makoto Shiba. He first saw him when Makoto came to the Academy for recruitment. And in his fifth year Makoto had officially persevered the 17 Seat for Tadashi. He then quickly climbed through the ranks becoming Makoto's Lieutenant in 16 years. He spent 4 years as his Lieutenant before becoming the Captain himself after Makoto's sudden promtion to the Zero Squad. He has an impressive record as Captain in long time he has held the officers seat. Plot During the TBTP arc Tadashi has been present at the Captain's Meeting and has been sent to Hueco Mundo. Along with other Elite Shinigami he prepares to carry out his mission appropriately. Powers & Abilities ﻿ Zanpakuto Sunahime (Sand Princess): In it's sealed state Tadashi's Zanpakuto is sealed within a katana. It has a black sheathe and Beige hilt. The Guard us the shape of a gourd. *'Shikai:' Released with the command, Spread out, Sunahime. the entire blade turns to sand, and Tadashi is left holding the Hilt. **'Shikai Speacial Ability:' During it's Shikai Sunahime gives Tadashi the ability to control Sand. He can make more sand by breaking down the minerals in the ground. He controls the sand with the Hilt of his Zanpakuto. However the sand has no limits in Hueco Mundo, as the sand can be seen far and wide. *'Bankai: Shinsei suna oni' (Sacred Sand Demon)﻿ Relationships *Masato Kojima - Became his Lieutenant around 190 years ago. They both push and support each other to do there best. They have freindly contests every now and then to test one another, however some of the others find it somewhat childish. Reason being that sometimes they see who can build a lego city the fastest or a match of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Though they do compliment each other nicely. *Makoto Shiba - Makoto is Tadashi's former Captain and the man he respected and looked up to the most. They had a good relationship, but Tadashi actually doesn't know much about him since Makoto tends to keep to himself. Trivia *Birthday is September 18 *Favorite color is burgondy, Favorite food is chiken fried rice. *Has a very low tolerance for Sake, a bit of a lightweight. He prefers to drink Green tea. *Tadashi thinks the Beauty of all the Captain's is unreal, but thinks he would be out of his league. Though he is very catious about how he approches Tokahana Sato, because he might be Soaked in Crimson. THough he does studder a bit when around Keiko Osaka. *Is a left handed swordsman. Quotes ﻿